The Witch and the Prince
by Cuore l'anima della
Summary: there was a witch in the land, she fell in love with the prince, now she is going to be burned...based on the song witch hunt by megurine luka. has an OC and fem england


**Me: ok I know I should be working on HetaliafanMail and my other stories but I just had to write this. Based on the song Witch Hunt by Megurine Luka.**

**Human names used, and fem England. I own hetalia or the song. i only own my OC. Warning: OOCness**

**Prince-Italy-Feliciano Vargas**

**Nun- England-Alice Kirkland**

**Witch- Mexico-Maria Carriedo **

**Twins-Canada-Matthew Williams Jones & America-Alfred F. Jones**

~LINE~

A small group of children surrounded two blond twins. They were going to be told a story from the twins. One of the twins smiled at the children.

"Hey kids, the hero came to give you guys a story." Alfred smiled at them.

"Al, calm down." Matthew sighed as he was sure his brother had the mind of a child. He gave the children a smile and sat down to starts the story which was told to him from long ago.

"What is the story called?" A child asked.

Both boys smiled and said at the same time, "It's called The Witch and the Prince." And like that it was as if they were in a place far away. In an old time, where the witch hunts where at large.

~LINE~

In the lands of old time Italy there were rumors of a powerful witch who could cast spells of any kind. No one knows where she was hiding at the time. Yet people did not try to find out. And to one Maria Carriedo that was just fine.

She didn't want to think about the witch hunts. She was the happiest she had been in a long time. She had met the love of her life. She ran to the plaza in the middle of the town. Then she saw him with a rose in his hand. She smiled and ran up to him. Her long black hair flowing behind her while her dark brown almost black eyes shone in the afternoon light.

"Good morning Maria." Feliciano gave her the rose.

"Good morning Feli." She smiled and took the rose from Feliciano. She smelled the freshly cut flower. He took her hand as they left the plaza.

Yes Maria was happy. She found her true love, even if her love was the prince, it didn't matter to her. He gave her a kiss and they walked down a path not knowing where it would lead them but not caring as long as they had each other.

~LINE~

Maria looked up to the sky as she heard the voices in the crowd yell the same word over and over. "Repent! Repent!" She wished she could but she did nothing wrong. She was held tight to a wooden cross by coarse ropes. She had what once was a white thin dress. Her long hair was cut short just below her ears.

'_How can they call my love black magic?'_ She thought as she fought tears. Fear ripping through her. She looked out to the crowd and saw the nun who started this. Alice held a sort of staff at her while reading from her Holy book. Screaming about redemption.

'_If my love is black magic then light these flames of hatred.' _Maria thought to herself.

~LINE~

Matthew sighed as his twin had confused the children. "Why was she going to be burned?" a lot of the kids asked.

"Oops, I forgot about that part." Alfred smiled. "You see, to them being a witch made you evil. So to them burning them was justice."

"They believed that the witch had used magic to trick the prince to fall in love with her." Matthew explained. "The one who believed it the most was the nun, Alice. She often spied on the couple."

~LINE~

The happy couple didn't notice a nun watching them from behind the church a few meters away. She was a nun sent from England to spread their beliefs to the people of Italy, named Alice Kirkland. She glared at Maria first then glanced longingly at the prince. It was against her beliefs to fall in love.

But since she had come to the village the prince had been kind to her. Her normally cold nature was broken down by the charming man. She had fallen for the Italian hard. But she could never have him. That didn't mean she couldn't stop her love from being taken by an evil witch.

She had notice how the village acted around the girl, Maria. She lived alone, her family overseas. She spends lots of amount of time alone, reading, painting or making medicine for the town folks. She rarely was seen in town until she met the prince. There was no doubt in her mind that Maria was a witch.

~LINE~

After Maria had left Alice went to the prince. "Your highness." She went up to him.

"Oh, good evening sister. I hope that you had a nice day." Feli smiled at her.

"Unfortunately, I bring bad knew. It's about Maria." Alice said.

Intently Feliciano's smile faded. "What's wrong with Maria?" He asked her.

A frown found a way to Alice's face. _'He must be under a very strong spell.'_ "She is a witch." She brought out a poster from her pocket. "I recognize her as the Great Witch of the New World. She is wanted in England, Spain, France and the New Lands. She put you under a spell with her magic to make you think you love her."

"She wouldn't do that." Feli exclaimed. '_But the picture does look like her. And when I first met her, she gave of a strange glow. And I felt strange when she smiled, laughed or when I looked at her eyes. Was that the magic?'_

"Your highness, we must act now before it's too late. I can help you." Alice told him. Feli nodded as he felt deceived as he fallowed the young English nun.

~LINE~

Alice looked at the young girl tied to the cross. _'No not girl, demon.'_ She thought. The girl cried out pleas of innocence. The crowd yelled for the girl to repent.

'_We have to start the fire soon or she could chant an evil curse.' _Alice began to read from her Bible.

~LINE~

Feli wanted to cry at the sight of Maria on the cross. _'How do we judge the crime of black magic?' _He asked himself.

'_Is this really right?'_He was tearing himself apart. His hand was taken by Alice's. "Light the scarce flame." She told him. He did so; he looked as the flames ate the wood at the base of the cross.

~LINE~

'_How could people be so foolish and empty headed. To believe a foreign girl over someone who has lived here for years.'_ She could feel herself being to cry.

She pleaded with the people. Then she saw as her true love took the flame and lit the wood under the cross on fire. The only thing she could hear was the roar of the red burning flames and the chants of the crowd, "Repent! Repent!" She knew death was coming close. She thought about the first time she met Feliciano.

~LINE~

Maria was walking in town having delivered medicine to and old family friend. She was looking around when a sudden wind picked up and whipped her hair around her face. Her hat had flown off. She ran after it.

The hat landed right in the hands of, to her at least, a handsome young man. "I think this belongs you, bella." He gave her the hat.

"Thank you." She smiled as she put it back on. "My name is Maria Carriedo."

"It's nice to meet, my name is Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli." Maria almost gasped in shock at meeting the prince. "Would you like to show me around? I think I am lost." He told her.

"Of course, your highness." She told him

"Just call me Feli." He told her adding a bit of a whining tone.

"Ok, Feli" she smiled as she spent the rest of the day showing him around. He asked to meet her the next day.

~LINE~

Alice was there when she first saw them meet. She could feel her heart breaking at the sight. After that she went to the pew to pray.

'_Forgive me God for I am about to sin. I have fallen in love with a man. But he is under a witch's spell. I must save him. For this she has to burn.'_ When she stood, she could feel the tears on her face. But she couldn't let herself feel guilty for what she was going to do.

~LINE~

When Maria was in prison she was beaten and battered. Forced into a thin white rag of a dress. She was questioned again and again about being a witch. Every time she said she wasn't.

When Feliciano came to see her she felt hope raise in her. He came into her cell…and pulled on her hair. "Are you a witch?" he asked her, not caring if tears fell from his eyes. He didn't know if they were tears of sadness or anger or a mix of both.

She couldn't say anything. The love of her life, who had managed to break the wall around her heart, had betrayed her. Feli took a knife out and held it at the base of her head. In one swoop he cut off her hair.

Her normally long black hair that under the right light shone brown fell to the ground. Maria fell to the ground in shock not because of her hair being cut but of the feeling of hopelessness that her love had betrayed her.

Feli held the remains of her hair in his hand. He let the strands fall. "You will be burned tomorrow." That was all he said before he left the room.

~LINE~

Maria let her eyes go back to the sky. It was red just like the flames. Her eyes were once again their dark black. She sang in a clear voice.

_Held by the cross I look to the sky_

_Repent, repent_

_Erase the voices of prayer_

_Dedication reduced to nothing_

_If you call this love black magic_

_Now, everything is_

_Then light the flame of hatred_

_She's lost her_

She felt the heat rising around her. She could see the waves of heat in the air. But it wasn't from the fire. It was her magic. She wasn't a witch, no she was a mage. She used the land and element to control her powers. She had cast a spell to save her from being burned.

_Like this red, burning flame_

_Repent, repent_

_Don't forget the reason for your bitter tears_

The line before last line was for the one who betrayed her. Black smoke engulfed her and she could feel it whipping her away, as they took the form of feathers. She felt herself being taken far away.

~LINE~

Alice and Feliciano covered their eyes as the smoke covered Maria. They felt a strong wind come and when they looked up they saw Maria was gone. Feli held out his hand as one lone black feather fell from the sky.

"She didn't use magic on me. She did love me, and I loved her." Feli murmured to himself. He felt tears fall and knew he may have lost the most important person to him. _'No I will find her.'_ He promised to himself.

~LINE~

"And that is the story of the Witch and the Prince." Al finished off.

"Did the prince ever find the witch?" a child asked.

"I don't know." Al said.

"If he truly loved her he would have found her right Mr. Matthew." One girl asked.

"I guess so, now story time is over so go back home and be careful." Matthew told them and in 2 seconds all the children ran out of the room saying good bye as a wind blew hard enough to pick a single rose into the fading red sky.

~LINE~

**I know the ending sucked. I didn't know how to write the last scene. So sue me, no really though. I need the money to go to the anime expo in La this summer with my bff. I am going to be Canada and she is going to be Prussia. Well enough about my personal life leave a review. They make Italy smile.**


End file.
